


If you cross her, then you cross me

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Captain kink, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harassment, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sir Kink, Vaginal Fingering, sleazy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Carol turned to him with fire in her eyes as she prepared herself to punch him, consequences be damned when she heard a melodious woman’s voice behind her and an arm wrapping itself around her shoulder.“There you are. I looked everywhere for you.” The woman in question leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. “I found us a table, love. I see you’ve already ordered the food.” Although Carol hated pet names, she wasn’t put off by this one. Startled, Carol realized the woman had seen the interaction and came to her rescue, pretending to be her girlfriend to rid her of the sleaze. The gesture both warmed her heart and annoyed her. Did she look like she needed help?





	If you cross her, then you cross me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. This was not suposed to turn into smut but it did.

Carol Danvers was not known for a being a damsel in distress, even way before she got her powers, hell, even when she was a child. She was never a person who backed down or needed assistance from anyone, in fact, she usually was the assistance and she was glad she could help those in need. She liked being able to defend herself and others. 

Today she had decided to get a drink by herself since none of the Avengers wanted to go with her, claiming they were too tired from the mission. So off Carol went in dark and ripped at the knees skinny jeans, Nine Inch Nails white t-shirt, black combat boots and a grey hoodie over her hair to find a bar so she could drink a beer and unwind after a successful mission. She found one particularly okay, not too seedy but not too upscale either, with nice indie music playing as ambiance music. Carol sat at the bar and ordered a beer as she pushed her hoodie out of her head, exposing her short blonde hair. All the tables were taken at the moment so the bar would have to do until one was vacated to her. Carol decided to hold on the food until she was sitting at the table and sipped lazily at her beer as she spun around on her stool to look into the crowd. It was after midnight when she arrived so the crowd was at various states of inebriation already, if she could guess by some of the people on the dance floor. Carol snickered and turned around again, deciding to order some nachos and just forget about getting a table. It didn’t look like any of the people were about to leave anyways. Carol ordered the food and drank a sip of the beer when she was approached. 

“Well, hello darling!” Came the slurred greeting behind her making Carol roll her eyes so hard, she was afraid they would never come back. She absolutely hated being called darling, sweetheart, doll or any pet name possible. Carol had spent a lot of her life being called by another name, so you could say she was attached to her own name. “What a pretty thang like you is doing alone in a place like this?” His southern accent was heavy and his breath stank of cheap beer as she turned around to fend him off. The guy was huge and broad, built like a football player and was completely sloshed. She had the terrible thought that he wouldn't be deterred by anything she said, but Carol was not afraid to throw some punches if it got her intentions across. 

“Not interested.” She grumbled in a firm voice as she took a sip of her drink.

“Aw, don’t be mean. You would look even prettier if you smiled.” He said. Carol gritted her teeth and felt her hands tightening into fists. 

“Leave me alone.” She hissed at him.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked, already sitting down and making himself comfortable in the stool next to her. Carol could feel her left eye twitching and her hand was itching to punch him right then but she had better self-control than that. She hoped for his sake, at least, that she had.

“Go away.” Carol glared at him. The man had a lazy smile on his face like he didn’t have a care in the world. “I’m warning you, you do not want to mess with me.”

“I want very much to mess with you, doll.” He gave a smile that he surely thought it was smug but looked more like he was having a stroke. “I’m Chad, what’s your name?” 

Okay, so blatantly telling him to go away wasn’t working. What’s the next best tactic instead of punching him into the sun? Ignoring him. That should work, Carol thought as she picked up her beer again and took a sip, turning her head to the side and pretending like he wasn’t there. Everybody wants to rule the World by Lorde was playing softly as background music and Carol attuned herself to that instead of the complete idiot in front of her.

“Are you playing hard to get, babe?” He chuckled and Carol almost retched. “I can do this all night.”

Carol turned to him with fire in her eyes as she prepared herself to punch him, consequences be damned when she heard a melodious woman’s voice behind her and an arm wrapping itself around her shoulder. 

“There you are. I looked everywhere for you.” The woman in question leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. “I found us a table, love. I see you’ve already ordered the food.” Although Carol hated pet names, she wasn’t put off by this one. Startled, Carol realized the woman had seen the interaction and came to her rescue, pretending to be her girlfriend to rid her of the sleaze. The gesture both warmed her heart and annoyed her. Did she look like she needed help?   
Glancing to her right, Carol came close with the profile of a beautiful woman that did not look intimidating at all. As the woman looked at her she could see her eyes were framed by thick and long lashes. The woman was smiling at her like she knew her for a long time and nodded as she looked forwards again to meet the man's eyes. “Do you know this dude?” She asked and Carol turned her gaze forward again so she could also look at the man. 

“Never seen him before.” Carol responded, deciding to play along for her own amusement. 

“Are you two a thing?” The man asked, almost losing his balance as he perched himself in the bar table. 

“Not that this is any of your business but yes.” The woman responded sassily and Carol found herself smiling at her. “My girlfriend is not interested so beat it.” 

“Aw, c’mon gals! Can’t I join?” He asked with a sleazy smile. 

The woman groaned in frustration so hard, that Carol could feel the vibrations against her own body.

“Ew, no!” She said. “Get a hint.” 

“We’re definitely not interested.” Carol said in her stern and commanding voice. “As the lady has said, beat it.” 

“And even if we were, you probably wouldn’t be even our last choice.” The woman said.

“Oh, c’mon gals.” He slurred out. “You guys are just that way because you haven’t met the right guy yet!”

“That’s it.” Carol said, getting up from her stool and grabbing the dude by the collar of his denim jacket. “I’ve had enough.” She said as she turned around to the woman who had widened her eyes at the sight of Carol effortlessly holding the man, who was trying to leave her grip unsuccessfully. “I’m gonna throw him outside, please feel free to eat my nachos while I’m gone.” She winked at the woman and dragged the man outside. The truth was that she flew out and carried the man to the other side of town where she dropped him in an alley, far enough away that he would not be able to come back to the bar, before she flew back to the bar where she found the woman exactly where she had left her, only that this time she was sitting in the bar where Carol had been and was indeed eating the woman’s nachos. 

“Seems like you did not need my help, after all.” The woman said as Carol sat down to the stool next to her and popped a nacho in her mouth with a smirk. 

“Not really, but I appreciated the help nonetheless.” She said sincerely. “I’m Carol, by the way.” 

“Y/N.” The woman responded. “Anyways, you looked ready to punch him so I like to believe that I at least kept you out of jail.” 

“Hmm, that might be true.” Carol conceded with a nod. “I’m just bummed out that he pestered us about joining, I would have enjoyed pretending to be your girlfriend for longer.” Carol said with a smirk and the woman gasped. 

“Oh?” She said a little breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Carol smiled. “Would you like, by any chance, to get out of here?” Carol was usually bold, but she wasn’t this bold. There was just something about Y/N that made her warm inside and made Carol want to spend more time with her to discover all of her little quirks. 

“Yes.” The woman whispered and Carol grinned at her. “I just need to tell my friends and I’ll meet you outside?”

“Sure! By the way my address is…” Carol told her address fully to her. “Just in case you want to tell them were you’re going. My last name is Danvers.” The woman looked relieved for a moment and smiled at Carol, before she went to tell her friends. Carol paid the barista and wandered outside to the cold night. 

A few minutes later the girl was wandering outside, wearing a long black coat over her clothes. “You ok?” Carol asked as the girl looked a bit shell-shocked. 

“Yeah.” She croaked out. “Sorry, it’s just that I don’t usually do stuff like this.” 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” Carol said as she stepped closer to her and reached out to cup the woman’s jaw, caressing it lightly. The woman instantly closed her eyes.

“Oh God, don't say stuff like that.” She said groaning. The woman had no idea if it was in embarrassment or lust. Maybe a little bit of both. 

“Why not?” Carol asked. There was laughter in her voice and the girl opened her eyes to look at her. The blonde was smiling cheekily. 

“Makes me do all sorts of impulsive things.” She responded. 

“Oh, yeah like what?” Carol asked with an infuriating smirk. 

“Like this.” The woman leaned forward, cupped Carol’s jaw and kissed her passionately, causing the blonde to moan at the feel of her tongue entering her mouth. Carol could taste the beer on the woman's breath but it wasn't cheap beer like the one the man that hit on her tonight was drinking. The woman’s lips were soft and pliant and Carol felt herself closing the distance between their bodies and wrapping the woman’s waist in her arms as she deepened the kiss even more, leaving them both breathless when they parted. 

“I like it when you’re impulsive.” Carol whispered against her lips and the woman giggled. 

“C’mon!” The woman broke away from her embrace but held her hand as she led the way so they could grab a taxi to Carol’s place. The car ride was tense, especially because Carol placed a possessive hand on the woman’s bare thigh, making her squirm the whole way in arousal. 

They arrived at Carol's apartment quite soon, since she lived nearby. She had decided early on when she moved back to Earth that she wouldn’t live with Monica and Maria but she didn’t want to live with the Avengers as well so hence why she had rented this place. Her apartment was clean and organized, maybe a little barren of decoration but it was nice. The blonde placed her keys on a table by the door and started to shed her hoodie since the apartment was warmer than the street.

“Would you like to drink something?” She asked as they entered the apartment, stopping in the living room where Carol threw her hoodie on the couch’s arm. 

“Not really.” The woman said shedding her coat too and Carol nodded. The woman was wearing a long sleeved, off the shoulder black dress with white converses on her feet. 

“Are you nervous?” Carol asked whispering in a soft voice. The woman let out an unflattering snort.

“I'm never nervous about anything.” She said, staring at Carol’s face.

“Bullshit!” Carol said laughing. “Everybody who is human gets nervous.”

“Who says I'm human?” She joked making Carol laugh.

“Well ma’am if you’re not human I need to ask you what your affairs in this planet are.” Carol stepped closer to her, using her best Captain voice. The woman shuddered at Carol’s tone of voice and she filed that reaction for the near future. 

“I’m afraid this information is classified, sir.” She responded jokingly but Carol let out a little whine at the title making the woman raise her eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, did I stumble upon a hidden kink?” She teased but gasped as Carol pulled her waist with her arm and collided their bodies together. 

“I’m an actual Captain so it makes sense.” Carol shrugged like it was no big deal. 

“It must be a very hard job for you, Captain.” The woman teased and Carol shuddered. “Do you get wet anytime someone calls you sir?”

“Only the right people.” She winks and closes the space between their lips kissing her passionately and in an unhurried fashion. The blonde cupped the woman’s face to deepen the kiss and soon things were getting heated with wandering hands and soft caresses. Carol slid her hands under the woman’s thighs and lifted her up, causing her to gasp against her mouth and wrap her legs tightly around Carol’s waist and grip her arms. 

“Gosh, you’re really strong.” She whispered against Carol’s lips, causing her to smirk. The woman started caressing Carol’s arms muscles as she walked them to her room, not being able to stop kissing the woman’s addictive lips until she placed her on her queen sized bed. The woman looked up at her in awe as she took off her shirt, pants and boots, leaving her in her black sports Calvin Klein underwear. “Fuck.” She muttered as she looked at Carol’s body up and down and the Captain tried not to preen under her gaze, unsuccessfully.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Carol muttered as she kneeled on the bed to help her get rid of her garments. Carol took off her shoes first, kissing her feet softly and massaging them as the woman squirmed on the bed. Then she started kissing the length of the woman’s legs but stopping just short of kissing her where she really wanted it. Carol caressed the woman’s inner thighs before lifting her dress slowly, revealing her black lace panties.

“Someone was hoping to get fucked tonight.” Carol commented with a smirk, making the girl roll her eyes.

“Please, I always wear lace lingerie.” She gave a sultry smile. “When I hope to get fucked I tend to wear absolutely nothing.”

“Hope to see that one day.” Carol said in a husky tone of voice as she threw away the dress, revealing that the woman was wearing a matching bra. 

“If you do your job nicely tonight, maybe you will.” She smirked and Carol kissed her again, this time caressing her breasts. She quickly unclasped the bra and threw the offending garment away, hoping to never lay eyes on it again since it covered the wonders that were the woman’s breasts. Y/N’s breasts were lovely, making Carol's mouth water. Never being a person that resisted temptation, she dived into the girl’s breasts eagerly, licking and nipping at her nipples. The woman’s moans and tiny whimpers where like music to Carol’s ears, so she engulfed one of her nipples into her mouth while she played and pinched the other one.

Her hands were in Carol’s hair tugging at the short tresses lightly and the blonde wondered if she would be more forceful if her mouth was somewhere else. She was quite eager to find out. Carol traded nipples a few minutes into it but soon the woman tugged at her hair, so Carol released her nipple with a sinful pop and returned her lips to hers.

The woman soon became impatient, so she took off Carol's bra and threw it away somewhere. Carol’s breasts were quite small and perky, with rosy nipples and the woman bit her bottom lip as she saw them. The girl was eying the blonde’s breasts hungrily, making Carol shudder. She quickly lapped at the pink nipples, sucking it lightly and scraping it with her teeth. Carol had never been one that got off on her nipples being sucked, quite frankly, most of the time she found it tedious and only indulged because her partners seemed to like it. But with her it was another thing entirely. She actually felt her cunt clench at nothing when the girl flicked her tongue against her nipple, watching it harden right before her eyes.

“Fuck.” Carol muttered as she pulled the woman out of her breast and kissed her hungrily. “Lay down and let me eat you out.” She said as she broke the kiss and the woman groaned as she did what she was told. 

With that Carol slid down on the bed and got face to face with the woman’s black underwear again. The woman could feel the blonde's hot breath against the damp lace of her underwear, making goosebumps appears on her skin. Carol kissed the covered center lightly squeezing out a gasp from her lips.

“Fuck, you smell so delicious.” She whispered in a husky voice. “I bet you taste just as wonderful.”

Carol's hands grabbed at her panties and pulled them down slowly and steadily, just prolonging the wait. Soon the panties were off her body and she was wearing nothing. Carol’s hands slid against her thighs, grabbing at the flesh there with gusto. Carol never had been a woman with curves, she had always been on the lean and thin side. The blond was okay with it but she had always envisioned women like the woman if front of her as goddesses. She was entirely ready to worship her. 

Carol placed one of the woman’s legs on her shoulder, so she could be entirely open and at her mercy. The woman’s cunt was spilling out with how swollen and wet she was. It made Carol’s mouth water. 

“Fuck.” She mumbled in awe as she spread her labia with her thumb and forefinger, making the woman hiss lightly at the cold it ensued on her nether region.

“You've been saying that word a lot lately.” She said with a chuckle. Her voice had dropped an octave and it was raspy. It was the sexiest sound Carol had ever heard.

“It's the only expletive my brain is able to remember.” She responded sincerely. She chuckled again, but her giggles were replaced with a hoarse moan as Carol flicked her tongue against her engorged clit.

Carol didn't let up after that. Her tongue was doing sinful things against her sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only making the woman wetter. Carol surely knew what she was doing. The woman felt her body squirming against the bed, like she didn't had any control over it.

It could have been minutes or hours for all that she cared. The feeling of Carol's tongue against her sex was driving her wild enough even to forget her own name, otherwise she would have remembered the intricate concept of time.

Soon enough she was on the brink of a powerful orgasm and even if she didn't knew how much time had passed she was sure it was a tiny amount. No one else had ever brought her this close to orgasm in such a limited space of time.

“Carol, I'm gonna-” She didn't had the strength to finish her phrase but Carol redoubled her efforts and soon she was falling through the precipice of her pleasure, almost blacking out in the process. The girl felt her whole body spasming and tingling, making her toes curl. Her voice was raw from moaning and she felt like a puppet with its strings cut. She stayed panting and spent for a whole minute before she hauled Carol on top of her and kissed her mouth, tasting herself on her tongue and moaning. Her hands were buried in Carol’s luscious blond hair and she couldn't stop kissing the woman. Carol didn’t seem to mind, so they kissed for a while waiting for the woman to stop panting. 

“You're still wearing too many clothes.” She stated as they broke the kiss and her eyes raked through the blonde woman's body.

“It appears so.” Carol smirked. She looked completely debauched with her hair a mess and swollen lips but she had never looked more beautiful. “What are we gonna do about that?”

“Ooops.” The woman said as she placed her hands on Carol’s underwear and pulled the garment down swiftly, baring her fully as she discarded the garment elsewhere. Carol’s pussy had only a strip of dark blonde hair above her moist and pink lips. “Someone is a natural blonde I see.” She remarked and Carol blushed slightly. 

“Yeah but I still bleach my hair a lighter tone.” She confessed.

The woman shrugged.

“It's a good look on you.” She didn't give time for Carol to respond, since she expertly rolled them over, caught Carol completely off-guard and found herself on top of the blonde. She smirked at Carol’s surprised look and kissed her open mouth filthily, making her way down Carol’s body with gusto. She kissed around Carol’s areolas and sucked her nipples into little nice hard pebbles, spending a good time kissing at licking at Carol’s hard abs before she dived into her folds, without warning, licking it with the tip of her tongue. Carol moaned, surprised, and her hips buckled making her grab at the woman’s hair. 

“Fuck!” She gasped. “Give a girl some warning.” She said and the woman smirked against the Carol’s flesh, chuckling at her surprised tone of voice.

She kept licking at her outer folds, purposefully missing her clit and entrance to tease her.

“Stop teasing me!” Carol exclaimed in a frustrated tone.  
“Your order is my desire, Captain.” With that shee decided to comply, finally stroking Carol’s clit with the flat of her tongue and holding her hips to keep the woman in place. Carol let out a long moan at the feeling of her tongue against her most sensitive part.

She took her sweet time licking Carol's folds before she inserted one finger inside the woman's pussy and croaking it so she could hit that sweet spot at the front of her walls. Carol shuddered in her grasp and let out a long and loud groan.

She redoubled her efforts after this and Carol didn't hid her moans from her. The woman inserted another finger and sucked on her clit, maintaining a vigorous and steady pace.

Carol could feel her orgasm approaching unbound and breaking through all of her barriers in a record amount of time. She placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders and doubled over when the wave of pleasure hit her, leaving her gasping from breath, convulsing and trembling all over. The girl managed to maneuver her onto the bed and laid besides her. Her lips were swollen and shiny from Carol’s juices and her cheeks were flushed. She also had a big smile on her face and Carol had to kiss her just because of it.

“Spend the night.” She whispered against the girl’s lips softly. 

“I wouldn’t leave even if the world was ending.” She whispered back and Carol smiled groggily into the kiss as they cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
